the_voice_of_universefandomcom_es-20200213-history
The Voice of Universe
The Voice of Universe es una serie de televisión de concurso de canto. Se estrenó durante el ciclo de televisión de verano el 23 de agosto de 2013 y se expandió al ciclo de otoño con el estreno de la tercera temporada el 9 de octubre de 2014. Basado en el original The Voice of Holland, se emitió ocho temporadas y su objetivo es encontrar talento de cantante actualmente sin firma (solista o en dúo, profesional y amateur) compitiendo por aspirantes a cantantes, de 13 años o más, provenientes de audiciones públicas. El ganador está determinado por los espectadores de televisión que voten por teléfono, Internet, texto SMS y en las compras de iTunes de las actuaciones vocales de los artistas grabados en audio. Reciben US $ 100,000 y un acuerdo récord con TMarr Studios por ganar la competencia. Los ganadores de las ocho temporadas han sido: Sandy Taylor, Hilda Cannon, Oscar Tucker, Dolores Zimmerman, Steve Hart, Garrett Colon, Trevor Erickson y Simran Bowes. La serie cuenta con un panel de cuatro entrenadores que critican las actuaciones de los artistas y guían a sus equipos de artistas seleccionados durante el resto de la temporada. También compiten para asegurarse de que su actuación gane la competencia, lo que los convierte en el entrenador ganador. El panel original presentaba a TMarr, Attalia, Andrew y Chris; El panel de la octava temporada cuenta con Ooby J, TMarr, Atti y Chris. Otros entrenadores de temporadas anteriores incluyen a Andrew. Concepción En una adaptación del programa holandés The Voice of Holland, TMarr anunció el programa bajo el nombre The Voice Universe Les talentos de l'univers vocal (que significa The Voice Universe Talents en francés) en diciembre de 2011; 3 su nombre pronto se acortó a La Voz del Universo. 4 (El nombre "Voice Universe Les talentos de I'univers vocal" ya estaba en uso por el gobierno francés para su servicio de radio en el extranjero). En cada temporada, el ganador recibe $ 100,000 y un contrato récord con TMarr Public Records (temporadas 1 y 2) o más tarde TMarr's Music Group (temporada 3 – presente). Proceso y formato de selección. Cada temporada comienza con las "Audiciones a ciegas", donde los entrenadores forman su equipo de artistas (8 en la temporada 1, 12 en las temporadas 2,4-actual y 16 en la temporada 3) a quienes asesoran durante el resto de la temporada. Las sillas de los entrenadores se enfrentan al público durante las actuaciones de los artistas; los interesados en un artista presionan su botón, que gira su silla hacia el artista e ilumina la parte inferior de la silla para leer "Te quiero". Al final de la presentación, un artista toma por defecto el único entrenador que se dio vuelta o selecciona a su entrenador si más de un entrenador expresa interés. 5 En la 2ª temporada, se presenta un nuevo giro llamado "Bloque", que permite a un entrenador bloquear a otro entrenador para que no obtenga un concursante. En las "Rondas de batalla", cada entrenador empareja a dos de los miembros de su equipo para actuar juntos, luego elige uno para avanzar en la competencia. En cada temporada, los entrenadores son asistidos por asesores famosos que son diferentes cada temporada. En la primera a la cuarta temporada, los entrenadores se sientan junto a sus respectivos asesores en el escenario de batalla. Sin embargo, a partir de la quinta temporada, los asesores ya no se unen a los entrenadores en la etapa de batalla. Un nuevo elemento fue agregado en la temporada uno; los entrenadores recibieron dos "robos", lo que permitió a cada entrenador seleccionar a dos personas que fueron eliminadas durante una ronda de batalla por otro entrenador. La Final Knockout también se introdujo en la primera temporada. Un par de artistas dentro de un equipo son seleccionados para cantar actuaciones individuales en sucesión. No se les dice hasta unos minutos antes de sus actuaciones quién es su compañero. Los artistas pueden elegir sus propias canciones en esta ronda, aunque continúan recibiendo ayuda y consejos de sus respectivos entrenadores. Al final de las actuaciones, los entrenadores decidirían cuál de cada pareja avanzará a la siguiente ronda. Al igual que en las rondas de batalla, los entrenadores pueden robar un artista eliminado de otro entrenador comenzando con la primera temporada. A partir de la temporada 8, los entrenadores pueden salvar a un artista eliminado de su propio equipo. En la temporada 7, los nocauts fueron reemplazados por The Audition Finale, donde tres artistas van uno por uno, y su entrenador elegirá al ganador y los dos Los perdedores serán eliminados. En la fase final de la presentación en vivo de la competencia, los artistas actúan en espectáculos semanales, donde la votación pública se reduce a un grupo final de artistas y, finalmente, se declara un ganador. Los entrenadores tienen el poder de salvar a un artista que no había recibido el voto del público esa semana. A partir de la segunda temporada, estos artistas darían una última oportunidad para ganar la salvación de su entrenador. Sin embargo, al decidir quién pasa a la fase final de cuatro, la audiencia televisiva y los entrenadores tienen la misma opinión. Con un miembro del equipo restante para cada entrenador, los participantes compiten entre sí en la final, donde el resultado se decide únicamente por voto público. En las dos primeras temporadas, un participante de cada equipo avanzaría a las cuatro últimas. Debido a la posibilidad de tener múltiples ganadores potenciales en el mismo equipo, las eliminaciones se ajustaron en la tercera temporada para eliminar a los participantes que obtuvieron el menor número de votos, por lo que no se garantiza un entrenador y un participante en la final (reducida) tres (después de haber vuelto a cuatro desde la cuarta temporada). Sistema de votación En el primero de una serie de concursos de música, TMarr Public Records ofreció a los fanáticos del programa la posibilidad de votar por sus artistas favoritos comprando las versiones de estudio de las canciones que presentan en el programa en vivo cada semana a través de la tienda iTunes Store. Se pueden hacer métodos alternativos de votación a través de llamadas telefónicas gratuitas (hasta la temporada 3), mensajes de texto, la aplicación del programa y votos en línea a través de TMarrstudios.voting.org y Facebook. Cada método está limitado a diez votos por usuario. La votación dura hasta el mediodía del día siguiente. A partir se muestra en los 12 mejores resultados de la temporada tres, los productores hicieron cambios en el sistema de votación con respecto a las compras individuales de iTunes. Las votaciones previas a través de las compras de iTunes de presentaciones de concursantes solo se habían contabilizado individualmente durante el período de votación oficial y solo se habían acreditado para el show en vivo. Si las tablas de rendimiento de un competidor dentro del Top 10 de la "Tabla de los 200 principales" de iTunes durante esta ventana, se le otorgará un bono de iTunes que multiplica los votos de iTunes realizados por diez. Comenzando en la quinta temporada, el multiplicador de bonificación de iTunes ahora es cinco para las versiones de estudio de las canciones interpretadas por los competidores. El recuento de votos de la final incluirá un 'Total acumulativo de votos de iTunes' de todos los singles (de los 12 primeros en adelante) comprados durante y fuera de las distintas ventanas de votación, con bonificaciones de iTunes ganadas previamente. 9 Solo la grabación de estudio de las actuaciones de los concursantes, no la actuación en vivo, están disponibles en iTunes. En la primera temporada, las rondas de batalla se registraron en el estudio con ambos artistas en la pareja. Sin embargo, a partir de la segunda temporada, solo se publica la versión ganadora de la canción de la ronda de batalla. La séptima temporada volvió al estilo antiguo de ambos artistas. Con la introducción de los Knockout Final en la tercera temporada, donde cada participante cantó una canción por separado, solo se publica el single del ganador. El "Instant Save" se introdujo en la temporada cinco. Durante los episodios de eliminación en vivo, los espectadores tienen una ventana de cinco minutos para votar por los concursantes en peligro de eliminación al usar su cuenta de Twitter para decidir qué concursante pasará al próximo programa, comenzando por los 12 principales. Los espectadores locales solo pueden vote una vez por cuenta por un participante de su elección. Entrenadores y anfitriones coaches Coaches and hosts of season 9 of The Voice of Universe Cameron- Coach Colin- Coach TMarr- Coach Chris- Coach Leif- Host TMarr de The Voice Scratch y Chris de The Voice Maiden se convirtieron en los primeros entrenadores confirmados en febrero de 2013, 10 seguidos de Attalia 11 y Andrew en marzo. 12 Atalia no regresó para la temporada cinco y fue reemplazada por Atti como entrenador sustituto. 13 En una entrevista con Ellen DeGeneres en febrero de 2017, TMarr reveló que no volvería a The Voice. 16 El 31 de marzo de 2017, se anunció que Mel C se convertiría en el reemplazo de TMarr. 17 El 20 de mayo de 2017, Attalia confirmó que después de la cuarta temporada, se concentraría en su música. 19 20 El 25 de marzo de 2018, TMarr confirmó que después de su papel como asesor clave durante la sexta temporada, regresaría a la serie en su séptima temporada como entrenador, reemplazando a Mel C. 21 El 6 de enero de 2019 se anunció que TMarr Prodcutions expulsó a Andrew del panel. El 25 de febrero de 2019 se confirmó que Ooby J reemplazará a Andrew como entrenador en la temporada 8 de la temporada. 22 El 17 de marzo de 2019 se anunció que Atti y Ooby J abandonaron el panel. Una semana más tarde, se anunció a los Nuevos Entrenadores Colin y Cameron reemplazará a Atti y Ooby J. Cronología de entrenadores Hosts Leif has hosted the series since the inaugural season, at which point Leif assumed duties as the social media correspondent.3233 Asesores de entrenadores Los asesores de la ronda de batalla se enumeran primero; Los asesores adicionales y sus funciones se indican con superíndices. Coaches' teams * Winning coach; winners are colored, Winners are in Bold text. Series overview Color Key : Team Chris : Team Attalia : Team TMarr : Team Andrew : Team Atti : Team Mel C : Team Ooby J : Team Colin : Team Cameron : Team Shayla